The present invention pertains to a remote-controlled control, monitoring and/or security apparatus and method for vehicles, motor vehicles, marine vessels and vehicles, aircraft, recreational vehicles, residential premises and/or commercial premises and, in particular, to a remote-controlled control, monitoring and/or security apparatus and method for exercising and/or providing remote-controlled immediate, as well as deferred, control, monitoring, security, anti-theft and/or theft deterrent functions for vehicles, motor vehicles, marine vessels and vehicles, aircraft, recreational vehicles, residential premises and/or commercial premises.
Anti-theft devices for vehicles and premises are known in the prior art for preventing and/or thwarting the theft of a vehicle and/or of a premises. Vehicle recovery devices or systems are also known for recovering a motor vehicle. These known anti-theft and/or vehicle recovery devices may be of the active or passive variety and are typically available in many forms (i.e. steering wheel locks, hood locks, ignition system cut-off devices, alarms, vehicle homing devices with associated receiving devices, etc.). In some cases, these devices may be of a very simple design, while in other cases, they may be of a more sophisticated design. However, as is well known, these known anti-theft and/or vehicle recovery devices or systems may be easily defeated by thieves, and especially, by professional thieves and/or have other disadvantages associated with their use. Experience has shown that even the most sophisticated of anti-theft devices may be defeated by an experienced, and determined, thief, and that vehicle recovery systems also have drawbacks associated with their use.
In the case of some vehicle recovery devices, their use may be limited by the availability, or lack thereof, of the corresponding tracker or receiver device(s) in the particular locality, or the lack of same by the law enforcement department in a particular area.
In recent times, an even more disturbing criminal practice, involving the theft of motor vehicles, has rendered most anti-theft devices virtually useless. This criminal practice, known as car-jacking, has gained widespread attention. Car-jacking usually occurs when a thief or thieves confront a motorist or motor vehicle operator, when the motor vehicle engine is running, or when the car thief obtains easy access to the motor vehicle ignition keys and to the motor vehicle, either by force or by the threat of force, thereby bypassing, and rendering useless, any of the widely known anti-theft and/or theft-deterrent devices, thereby gaining control and/or possession of the motor vehicle. In these instances, the motorist or motor vehicle operator is well advised to surrender the motor vehicle. However, once surrendered, the motor vehicle is virtually lost to the car thief.
Anti-theft and/or theft-deterrent devices which attempt to defeat the ultimate vehicle theft, such as caused by car-jacking, by disabling the motor vehicle during the xe2x80x9cgetawayxe2x80x9d, such as by shutting off power to the motor vehicle engine, have major disadvantages and drawbacks in that they could shut-off the vehicle engine at an inopportune instant in time, thereby causing a dangerous condition to exist which could lead to an accident and resulting injuries to individuals as well as damage to property. These accidents may arise when the motor vehicle power is suddenly shut-off while the vehicle is in motion, which condition could cause the vehicle to suddenly, or even gradually, lose power on a roadway or highway, while traveling at a moderate or at a high rate of speed and/or when a power steering and/or a power braking system, which derives its power from the vehicle engine, suddenly loses power upon the loss of the engine power. As noted above, accidents such as these may result in injuries to people, both inside and outside the vehicle, as well as property damage caused by, and to, the vehicle.
The above described disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art devices may also pose accident liability concerns to those manufacturers and/or sellers of these devices, as well as to the owner or operator of the motor vehicle, as these entities and/or individuals may be held liable for the injuries and/or the damages sustained as a result of the above described accidents.
Vehicle recovery systems are known which include a vehicle homing device, which is activated and which emits homing signals which are used to home in on, or to locate, the vehicle. These vehicle recovery systems usually require that the law enforcement agency have corresponding homing signal receivers and/or equipment and that they be kept in operating condition, in order to effectively home in on, or locate, the vehicle. Unless the local police or law enforcement authorities have such equipment, the homing signal recovery device serves little purpose in recovering the vehicle in that locale. Other vehicle recovery systems require that a police report be made prior to an activation of the homing and/or recovery equipment, which practice could result in the loss of valuable time in the vehicle recovery process. The above problems concerning vehicle security are equally applicable to and present an equal or even greater problem in providing security for marine vessels and vehicles, aircraft and/or recreational vehicles.
Providing security for residential premises and/or commercial premises is also of great concern, especially when such premises are left vacant for hours and/or days at a time. These concerns may arise while residential premises are left unoccupied during the working day, when second homes and/or vacation homes are left unoccupied for days, weeks and months at a time, and in commercial premises which may also be left unoccupied for long periods of time such as after working hours or during weekends or other prolonged periods of time when these premises may be closed and/or unoccupied. While anti-theft and/or security systems exist for residential and/or commercial premises, such systems fail to enable the owner or occupant and/or other authorized individual to conveniently and effectively exercise and/or perform control, monitoring and/or security functions with regards to these premises. The ability to conveniently and effectively enable one to exercise and/or to perform control, monitoring and/or security functions would prove to be invaluable in allowing owners, occupants and/or other authorized individuals to exercise and/or to provide control, monitoring and/or security functions over these premises, from a remote location and at any time.
The present invention provides an apparatus and a method for overcoming the disadvantages and drawbacks which are associated with the known prior art anti-theft and/or theft deterrent systems and, in particular, anti-theft and/or theft-deterrent systems for vehicles, marine vessels and vehicles, aircraft and recreational vehicles as well as for residential premises and/or for commercial premises.
The apparatus of the present invention comprises a transmitter system for transmitting an electrical, an electronic, an electromagnetic or other suitable signal, transmittable over a communication system and/or medium, upon an activation by the owner or authorized user or operator of the vehicle, motor vehicle, marine vessel, aircraft, recreational vehicle, and/or the owner, occupant and/or authorized individual of and for the residential premises and/or the commercial premises. The transmitter should also consist of a user interface device and a transmitting device. The transmitter should also have a receiver associated therewith for receiving signals. In this regard, the transmitter/receiver combination may be replaced and/or implemented with and/or by a transceiver. The transmitter transmits a signal, in response to an authorized user or operator accessing and/or activating the apparatus.
The transmitter system is a remote system, which may or may not be physically connected to the remainder of the apparatus. Further, the transmitter system is not located in the vehicle, motor vehicle, marine vessel or vehicle, aircraft, recreational vehicle, residential premises and/or commercial premises, but rather, is located external from, and/or separate and apart from, the vehicle.
The apparatus also comprises a receiver for receiving the signals which are transmitted by the transmitter or transceiver system. The receiver receives the signal(s) which is transmitted by the transmitter or transceiver and provides an indication, in the form of a signal transmission, back to the transmitter or transceiver and, in particular, the transmitter receiver, which signifies that a signal has been received by the apparatus. The receiver also generates data which is indicative of the signal, or a portion thereof, which has been received. The receiver should also be provided with its own transmitter. In this regard, this receiver/transmitter combination may also be replaced and/or implemented with and/or by a transceiver.
The transmitter/receiver combination should provide for the transmission and for the reception of a multitude of remote electrical, electronic, electromagnetic, and/or other suitable signals, over long distances and/or in a mobile and/or a wireless communications environment. Telephone signals and telephone communication devices can be utilized in the present invention as well as personal computers which can be utilized with telecommunications and/or other suitable communication systems and/or mediums.
Upon receiving the signal, the receiver generates a distinct signal which is indicative of the signal transmitted from the transmitter. At least a portion of the transmitted signal may include a valid access code, which accesses the receiver and the apparatus. The access code serves to provide for security measures which may be taken in conjunction with the use of the apparatus.
The apparatus also comprises a controller or a central processing unit (CPU), which is electrically connected with the receiver and which receives, or reads, whichever the case may be, the signal or signals, or portions thereof, which are generated by the receiver. The CPU also has associated therewith a read only memory device(s) and random access memory device(s). The data which is received by the receiver is processed by the apparatus.
The CPU may also have a transmitter associated therewith for transmitting signals to the transmitter receiver or transceiver. In this manner, the CPU of the apparatus may respond to a user data transmission, command, or inquiry with a transmitted signal.
In the case of vehicles, motor vehicles, marine vessels and vehicles, aircraft and recreational vehicles (hereinafter referred to collectively as xe2x80x9cvehiclesxe2x80x9d), the CPU is electrically connected and/or linked to the vehicle ignition system, which is located externally from the apparatus. The CPU may or may not be connected with and/or linked to the vehicle ignition system through an ignition system interface. The CPU may transmit signals to, as well as receive signals from, the vehicle ignition system. In this manner, the CPU and the vehicle ignition system may exchange information between each other.
The CPU, upon receiving an appropriate signal from the receiver, and upon the completion of a data processing routine, may issue a suitable signal, to the vehicle ignition system. This signal may be one which will disable, re-enable and/or reset the vehicle ignition system. The CPU may also interrogate the ignition system and/or receive data from the ignition system which is indicative of ignition system status.
The CPU may also be electrically connected and/or linked to the vehicle fuel system which is also located externally from the apparatus. The CPU may or may not be connected with and/or linked to the vehicle fuel system through a fuel system interface. The CPU is capable of issuing a signal, to disable, re-enable and/or reset the vehicle fuel system. The CPU may also interrogate and/or receive data from the fuel system which is indicative of fuel system status. The CPU may also provide control over the vehicle exhaust system in a similar fashion or in an analogous manner.
The CPU may also be electrically connected and/or linked to at least one or more of a variety of vehicle equipment systems. The vehicle equipment system or systems are located externally from the apparatus and may or may not be connected and/or linked to the CPU via a respective and/or associated vehicle equipment system or systems interface. The vehicle equipment system or systems, which varies for each type of vehicle (i.e., vehicle, motor vehicle, marine vessel or vehicle, aircraft and/or recreation vehicle) may include, but is not limited to, an exterior and/or an interior siren or alarm, a horn, a vehicle exterior light system(s), a power door lock or other locking system or device, a hood locking system, a video recording device and/or a camera, and/or an audio recording device, for providing surveillance of the vehicle interior and/or exterior, an intercom system, for providing communications between vehicle users and/or occupants and the owner, operator and/or authorized individual, cellular or mobile phones and/or any one or more of the widely known vehicle anti-theft systems, alarm systems and/or stolen vehicle and/or other type of vehicle recovery systems and/or devices.
Each of the vehicle equipment systems, if utilized in conjunction with the apparatus, may be activated, de-activated, reset or in some other way controlled and/or monitored by the apparatus of the present invention. The use of any one or more of the vehicle equipment system or systems is optional.
The vehicle equipment system or systems receives signals from the CPU, which signals serve to activate, de-activate, or vice versa, whichever the case may be, the respective vehicle equipment system(s).
The apparatus may also comprise a vehicle position and locating device which can be utilized in order to determine the position and/or the location of the vehicle. The vehicle position and locating device can be utilized so as to determine the position of the vehicle anywhere in the world and provide for the transmission of vehicle position and/or location data, via an associated transmitter, to an appropriate system receiver so that vehicle position would be available to the owner, user and/or authorized individual and/or so that the vehicle may be located and/or tracked and recovered.
The apparatus may also comprise a vehicle position and locating system receiver, which is employed for receiving and/or processing the data which is transmitted from the vehicle position and locating device.
The vehicle position and locating device may comprise a positioning system computer and a global positioning device with associated global positioning system receiver. The vehicle position and locating device may also comprise a position data transmitter for transmitting the vehicle position and/or location data to the vehicle position system receiver. The vehicle position and locating device may also comprise a data base which contains digital and/or digitized map data, which can be utilized in order to determine the geographical position of the vehicle from the calculated xe2x80x9crawxe2x80x9d position data obtained from the global positioning device. In this manner, vehicle position and/or location on a map may be obtained.
Vehicle position and/or location data can be transmitted to the vehicle position system receiver which may be located at, or accessible to, the authorized user or operator and/or authorized individual at any location and/or at the location of an authorized office or agency, such as at a central security office or agency or local or regional law enforcement office or agency, which is duly authorized to receive the vehicle position and/or location data for the vehicle.
The vehicle position and locating device may also perform updated global positioning calculations so as to provide for a tracking of a vehicle movement. The apparatus may also ascertain vehicle movement by monitoring and/or tracking vehicle position data as it is updated.
The vehicle position system receiver may be equipped with an appropriate computer system and a receiver for receiving the data transmitted by the transmitter of the vehicle position and locating device.
The vehicle position system receiver may comprise a CPU for controlling the operation of the system receiver which CPU is connected and/or linked to the receiver for receiving and/or for reading the vehicle position and/or location data. The system receiver may also comprise a user interface device, a display device, an output device and a database containing digital map data for use in determining geographical position of a vehicle. The system receiver may also comprise a transmitter for sending data and/or signals to the vehicle position and locating device and/or for transmitting signals to the CPU and/or to the transmitter receiver.
The system receiver may also be utilized in conjunction with a home and/or a personal computer and/or other personal communications device and/or apparatus which may be utilized with an associated receiver or equivalent peripheral device(s).
A home and/or personal computer, and/or other personal communications device and/or apparatus may also be utilized for performing the functions of the transmitter and the vehicle position and locating system receiver. The apparatus may also be utilized in conjunction with a computer network such as an on-line service and/or on, or over, the Internet and/or the World Wide Web, by employing an appropriate server computer and/or an associated Web Site and/or Web Site technology in conjunction with an appropriate communication medium.
Upon the occurrence, or the discovery thereof, of the theft of a vehicle, or simply in order to monitor vehicle status or location, the authorized user or operator may activate the apparatus by entering an access code into the transmitter or transceiver interface. Entry of a valid access code will activate a signal transmission from the transmitter or transceiver to access the apparatus.
The authorized user or operator can then transmit a command code from the transmitter or transceiver to the receiver of the apparatus. In a case when the vehicle has been stolen, the command code may be a vehicle disable command code. It should also be noted that a vehicle re-enable or reset command code, or any other suitable command code, monitoring code, etc., which would represent a function or operation to be performed by the apparatus, may also be entered. The command code is then transmitted to, and received by, the receiver.
The command code data is then transmitted to, or read by, the CPU for command code identification and for further processing, if necessary. In this manner, an authorized user or operator, upon learning of the theft of the vehicle, or simply attempting to ascertain the status and/or location of the vehicle, may easily access and/or activate the apparatus by simply xe2x80x9ccalling upxe2x80x9d or transmitting a signal to the apparatus.
In the case where the motor vehicle has been stolen, and the authorized user or operator wants to prevent and/or thwart the theft of the vehicle and recover the vehicle, the command code which may be entered may be a vehicle disable command code (disable code) which will disable the vehicle and activate the vehicle position and/or locating device. If the authorized user or operator desires to re-enable the vehicle, such as when the motor vehicle has been found or recovered, so as to render the vehicle re-enabled or operational, the command code to be entered may be a vehicle re-enable or reset command code.
If a valid disable code is transmitted to the apparatus, the vehicle position and locating device is activated and various vehicle systems, including the vehicle ignition system, fuel or fuel pump system and/or exhaust system, and/or at least one or more of a variety of utilized vehicle equipment system(s), may either be activated, de-activated, or reset depending upon the circumstances.
The operation of the vehicle position and locating device may proceed and continue simultaneously and/or concurrently with the operation of the apparatus and the CPU. Any one or more of a vehicle equipment systems, including a vehicle alarm and/or homing device may also be activated.
Upon the vehicle being found or recovered, such as in a manner resulting from utilizing the vehicle position and locating device, the authorized user or operator may once again access the apparatus by entering a valid access code and by then entering a valid re-enable or reset command code.
The CPU may then issue a control signal to re-enable or reset the vehicle ignition system, vehicle fuel or fuel pump system and/or exhaust system and/or de-activate or re-activate, any one or more of the various vehicle equipment systems which are utilized. The vehicle position and/or locating device may also be de-activated.
Safeguards may be employed in order to prevent a wrong or a mis-dialed number or unauthorized transmission(s) from accidently accessing and activating the apparatus, and further, may serve to prevent an unauthorized or an unwanted disabling or re-enabling or setting or resetting of the vehicle ignition system, the vehicle fuel or fuel pump system and/or the vehicle exhaust system and/or the activation, de-activation, or resetting of any one or more of the various vehicle equipment systems which may be utilized.
As noted above, a disable command code may cause the apparatus to activate a vehicle position and locating device which may operate simultaneously and/or concurrently with, and independently of, the operation of the apparatus and the CPU. Once activated, the vehicle position and locating device may activate the global positioning device which calculates vehicle position data by using well known global positioning calculation methods and/or techniques.
Once the vehicle position data has been calculated, the position data can then be transmitted to the vehicle position system receiver which is located at the location of the authorized user or operator, or at the authorized office, agency or other entity. Geographic position and/or location data (i.e. street location, location on a map, etc.) for the vehicle may also be obtained by processing the position and/or location data in conjunction with digital map and/or other suitable data. The transmission of position data may be repeated for a predetermined time interval, after which the global positioning device may calculate updated position data. The vehicle position data which is received by the vehicle position system receiver may then be employed to find and/or to recover the vehicle. Vehicle position data may be updated, continuously and/or in some other suitable manner, by repeating the global positioning calculations.
Vehicle position data, along with updated vehicle position data, may also be utilized in order to track and/or to monitor vehicle movement. Vehicle position data may also be displayed and/or output for use in finding and/or recovering the vehicle.
The authorized user or operator may discontinue operation of and/or de-activate the global positioning device and/or the vehicle position system receiver, such as when the vehicle has been found or recovered and/or at any other time.
The global positioning device may be utilized to locate and/or to track vehicle movement anywhere in the world. In this manner, the apparatus of the present invention may be utilized to disable or de-activate vital vehicle systems and/or to find and/or recover a stolen vehicle and/or to monitor vehicle operation and/or vehicle location and/or movement.
Further, the present invention provides for an apparatus and a method for disabling and/or re-enabling various systems of the vehicle, when the vehicle is not in use, simply by xe2x80x9ccalling upxe2x80x9d the apparatus so as to disable the vehicle and, thereby, provide added security against vehicle theft and/or to prevent damage to the vehicle and/or to any components thereof. In this manner, an authorized user or operator may disable the vehicle ignition system, fuel or fuel pump system, exhaust system and/or any one or more of a variety of the vehicle equipment systems, of a vehicle which may be parked and/or in use, from any location and/or at any time.
An authorized user or operator may also access the apparatus at any time and, with the use of an appropriate command code, may determine the operating status of the vehicle, the apparatus, and/or any one or more of the various vehicle systems so as to determine if, for example, the ignition system or fuel or fuel pump system is activated or on, thereby alerting the authorized user or operator that someone is operating the vehicle. An authorized user or operator may also access the apparatus so as to determine vehicle position and/or location data or information and/or the geographic location of the vehicle. In this manner, the authorized user or operator can determine the status and/or the location of his or her vehicle at any time and for any reason. In this regard, a safe and an effective anti-theft and/or vehicle recovery apparatus and method is provided by the present invention.
The apparatus of the present invention may be utilized in conjunction with a multitude and/or a variety of valid command codes, wherein each different command code may selectively disable or re-enable or reset any one or any combination of the vehicle systems, such as the vehicle ignition system, the vehicle fuel or fuel pump system, the vehicle exhaust system and/or any one or more of the various vehicle equipment systems which may be utilized. In this manner, the authorized user or operator may utilize the present invention to selectively disable, re-enable, de-activate or re-activate any one or more of the vehicle systems, or a combination thereof, at his or her discretion, at any time, and from any location.
As noted above, an authorized user or operator may also utilize command codes for determining status of the apparatus or of the vehicle, or of any one or more of the vehicle systems. A command code may also be employed to simply determine vehicle position.
The apparatus may also be programmable by the user or operator via the transmitter or transceiver, or at the vehicle, so that certain parameters, such as the timing, and/or the degree of disabling or re-enabling, of the various vehicle systems may be programmed.
By utilizing a multitude of command codes, including disable codes and/or re-enable or reset codes, which codes affect different vehicle systems, or combinations thereof, it is also possible to selectively control the vehicle systems from a remote location. The apparatus may also be programmed for automatic activation and/or self-activation and/or automatic and/or programmed operation via a command code(s), so that the apparatus may become activated upon a certain occurrence, or lack thereof, and thereafter, provide for the disabling and/or the re-enabling of any one or more of the vehicle systems along with activating the vehicle position and/or locating device. The apparatus may also provide information pertaining to vehicle theft, status and/or position. The apparatus may also be designed and/or programmed to detect its unauthorized use and/or its use by an unauthorized individual. In this regard, the vehicle is capable of reporting itself as being stolen.
In an alternate embodiment of the present invention, an arming device and an activation device may be utilized in conjunction with the apparatus in place of the transmitter/receiver combination so as to provide for an automatic monitoring and/or activation of the apparatus. In such an embodiment, the command code(s) may be a default code and/or be user selected and/or programmable. Automatic activation may also be programmed by the user or operator via a command code(s) with apparatus operation activated upon the occurrence, or lack thereof, of a specified event.
In this manner, the arming device/activation device combination may be utilized so as to activate the apparatus and/or any one or more of the vehicle systems, including the ignition system, the fuel or fuel pump system, the exhaust system and/or any one or more of the various vehicle equipment systems which are utilized in conjunction with the apparatus. The vehicle position and locating device may also be activated via the automatic activation of the apparatus.
In yet another alternate embodiment of the present invention, the vehicle position and locating device may comprise a plurality of global positioning devices which may be strategically located at various points and/or locations in or on the vehicle. Each of the global positioning devices may be placed at different points and/or locations in, or on, the vehicle, with the distances between each of the respective devices being recorded and stored. Upon the activation of the global positioning devices and the calculation of each position or location of each device, any change in distance between any two or more of the respective devices could be utilized in order to determine if the vehicle, or any portion thereof, has been dismantled or structurally altered, at least in part, or possibly to a greater extent.
The apparatus and the method of the present invention may also be utilized in conjunction with a central security office or agency, such as a private security service and/or by a local or regional law enforcement office or agency, in order to provide a prompt means by which to report a vehicle theft, provide for a manner in which to disable and/or re-enable a vehicle or vehicle system, and to determine vehicle position and/or location so as to facilitate the locating and the recovery of the vehicle. In this regard, the present invention may be utilized so as to allow control, monitoring and/or security functions to be exercised and/or performed by an authorized third party. The present invention may also be utilized so as to provide for a prompt law enforcement theft reporting, law enforcement response to the theft report and recovery of the vehicle.
An authorized user or operator may register their vehicle and apparatus with a central security office or agency such as by registering vehicle identification information along with vehicle access and command code data and any other pertinent information. Upon the occurrence of a vehicle theft, or the discovery thereof, the authorized user or operator can access the apparatus so as to exercise and/or to perform control, monitoring and/or security functions over same while, at the same time, allowing for a control, monitoring and/or a security function to be exercised and/or performed by the central security office or other entity. The apparatus, which is utilized at the central security office and/or other entity, may have the same control capabilities over the vehicle as that of the apparatus utilized in the vehicle. In this regard, status of the apparatus, the vehicle, any one or more of the various vehicle systems, and/or the vehicle position and/or location data may be obtained by the apparatus located at the central security office and/or other entity.
The apparatus which is utilized at the central security office may also be utilized in connection with an on-line service and/or on, or over, the Internet and/or the World Wide Web so as to provide for a means by which the authorized user or operator may utilize the apparatus in conjunction with a home and/or a personal computer and/or a commercial or industrial computer system (i.e., an internet server computer) and/or any other appropriate device.
In another embodiment, an access code may be only transmitted to, and received by, the central security office apparatus and the vehicle may be accessed and controlled via an access and command code(s) which are transmitted by and from the central security office apparatus. Transmitter devices may also be located in the vehicle so as or to allow a vehicle occupant(s) to transmit signals directly to the central security office and/or agency and/or central equipment, (i.e., satellite, cellular communications site etc.) such as in instances where help may be required and/or in emergency situations.
In yet another embodiment, the access code may only be transmitted to, and received at, the vehicle. In this embodiment, the apparatus which is located in the vehicle may then transmit data to the apparatus located at the central security office thereby alerting the central security office or agency of the vehicle theft or status inquiry. The apparatus at the central security office may thereafter exercise and/or provide control over and/or monitor the functions of, the vehicle apparatus for a plurality of vehicles. Further, the central security office apparatus may also provide the means by which to allow a central security office or local or regional law enforcement office or agency to provide security monitoring over the vehicle(s) which are registered therewith.
In the case were the apparatus may be automatically activated, the vehicle apparatus may transmit a signal, indicative of vehicle theft and/or an unauthorized use or operation of the vehicle, to the central security office apparatus thereby reporting the unauthorized use or operation, or theft, of the vehicle before the authorized user or operator is able to discover same.
The central security office apparatus may also be utilized so as to verify and/or monitor apparatus accessing and/or activation by the authorized user or operator. The authorized user or operator may also xe2x80x9ccallxe2x80x9d the central security office from any location, via any communication means and/or device in order to determine the status and/or the whereabouts or location of his or her vehicle. Both the vehicle apparatus and the central security office apparatus can exercise and/or perform the same control, monitoring and/or security functions over the vehicle.
In still another embodiment, the present invention may be utilized in conjunction with a residential premises, residential building and/or a home and/or a household control, monitoring and/or security system.
In the case where the present invention is utilized in conjunction with a residential premises, residential building and/or a home and/or a household control, monitoring and security system, the CPU may be electrically connected and/or linked to the home and/or household electrical system, which is located externally from the apparatus. The CPU may or may not be connected with and/or linked to the home electrical system through an electrical system interface. The CPU may transmit signals to, as well as receive signals from, the home electrical system. In this manner, the CPU and the home electrical system, may exchange information between each other.
The CPU, upon receiving an appropriate signal from the receiver, and upon the completion of the requisite data processing routine may issue an electrical, an electronic, and/or any other suitable signal, including a digital command signal, to the home electrical system. This electrical, electronic and/or other suitable signal or digital command signal may be one which will disable, re-enable or reset the home electrical system. The CPU may also interrogate the electrical system and/or receive data from the electrical system which is indicative of electrical system status (i.e., whether the electrical system is on or off and/or to what extent certain portions thereof may be on or off).
The CPU may also be electrically connected and/or linked to the home heating system which is also located externally from the apparatus. The CPU may or may not be connected with and/or linked to the home heating system through a heating system interface. The CPU is capable of issuing an electrical, electronic and/or other suitable signal, including a digital signal, to disable or to re-enable the home heating system. The CPU may also interrogate and/or receive data from the home heating system which is indicative of home heating system status (i.e., whether the heating system is on or off and/or to what extent certain portions thereof may be on or off).
The CPU may also be electrically connected and/or linked to the home air conditioning system which is also located externally from the apparatus. The CPU may or may not be connected with and/or linked to the home air conditioning system through an air conditioning system interface. The CPU is capable of issuing an electrical, electronic and/or other suitable signal, including a digital signal, to disable or to re-enable the home air conditioning system. The CPU may also interrogate and/or receive data from the home air conditioning system which is indicative of home air conditioning system status (i.e., whether the air conditioning system is on or off and/or to what extent certain portions thereof may be on or off).
The CPU may also be electrically connected and/or linked to the home water system which is also located externally from the apparatus. The CPU may or may not be connected and/or linked to the home water system through a home water system interface (i.e., electrical shut-off valve). The CPU is capable of issuing an electrical, electronic and/or other suitable signal, including a digital signal, to disable or to re-enable the home water system. The CPU may also interrogate and/or receive data from the home water system which is indicative of the water system status (i.e., whether the home water system or any portion thereof is on or off).
The CPU may also be electrically connected and/or linked to the home thermostat or environmental control system so as to control and monitor interior temperature. In this manner, the home thermostat system may then be adjusted and/or controlled by the user or operator via the apparatus. The home thermostat system may be connected to the home heating system and/or to the home air conditioning system so as to activate, set and/or control the operation of these systems so as to achieve the desired temperature and/or environmental conditions in the home.
The CPU may also be electrically connected and/or linked, via interfaces if needed, to any one or more of a variety of home equipment systems which may include a home anti-theft and/or burglary alarm system, an interior and/or exterior siren or alarm, interior and/or exterior lighting systems, electrical and/or electronically controlled locking devices for doors and/or windows, including electrical and/or electronic dead bolt locks and/or other types of locking devices, electrical systems and devices for controlling electrical circuits or systems room-by-room, device-by-device, and/or appliance-by-appliance.
The home equipment system may also include devices for controlling any one or more of the electrical circuitry, such as circuits controlled by fuses, circuit breakers or equivalent devices, devices for controlling and/or monitoring hot water heater(s), garage door opener(s), lawn sprinkler system(s), electric fences and/or fencing, in-ground or above-ground pool equipment, filters and/or heaters, home water valves, individual room water valves, home fire detector equipment and home fire extinguishment equipment, jacuzzis, hot tubs, pet feeders and/or any other electrical and/or electronic devices and/or appliances and/or those devices and/or appliances which may be electrically and/or electronically controllable. Home equipment systems may door and window closing, opening and locking devices.
The home equipment systems may also include any and all home appliances such as televisions, telephones, telephone answering machines, VCRs, stoves, ovens, microwave ovens, door bells, individual lights or lamps, blenders, toasters, irons, computers, word processors, stereos, radios, and any other home appliance and/or devices which may be electrically and/or electronically activated and/or controllable.
The home equipment systems may also include video recording equipment, which may include video recording device(s) and/or a camera(s), such as those utilized in conjunction with personal computers, televisions, digital televisions, interactive televisions, surveillance systems, display telephones and/or other communication devices, including personal communication devices.
The video recording device(s) and/or camera(s) may be digital recording devices or cameras or other suitable video recording and/or photography equipment. The video recording device(s) and/or camera(s) may be located at any location on and in the interior and/or at the exterior of the home or premises and may have associated therewith transmitting devices for transmitting the recorded video or photograph(s) to the owner or occupant and/or other authorized individual so as to provide surveillance and/or monitoring capabilities for the home and/or premises.
The home equipment system may also include audio recording equipment, which may include microphones and/or tape recorders, such as those utilized in conjunction with personal computers, televisions, digital televisions, interactive televisions, display telephones and/or other communication devices, including personal communication devices.
The audio recording device(s) may have a transceiver or transmitter/receiver system associated therewith for transmitting audio information to the owner or occupant and/or authorized individual so as to provide for the monitoring and/or the surveillance of the interior and/or the exterior of the home.
The home equipment systems may also include an intercom system or device or telephone, cellular, digital or otherwise, for providing a means by which to allow the user or operator, or other authorized individual, to communicate with the persons present in, or occupants of, the home or the premises. The home equipment systems may also include monitoring device(s) for reading and/or monitoring the home fuel supply, gas meter and/or gas usage, water supply, water meter and/or water usage, electrical generator and/or alternator operation, electricity meter and/or electricity usage, heat and/or air conditioning usage, gas and/or oil or other fuel supply and/or usage, telephone usage, appliance usage, etc., a home control system and/or any other home operation and/or system function. The monitoring device(s) may have associated therewith a transceiver or transmitter/receiver system for transmitting data and/or information recorded and/or read by the monitoring device (s) to the user or operator and for receiving signals such as, for example, control signals, by which the user or operator may exercise control over the monitoring device(s) The monitoring devices and the corresponding devices which they monitor may be linked via wireless devices and/or over a wireless medium.
When used in conjunction with a residential premises, residential building and/or home or household system, the apparatus and method of the present invention may be utilized and/or operates in the same or in a similar and/or analogous manner as it is utilized and/or operates in conjunction with vehicles so as to provide control, monitoring and/or security functions for and over a home and/or residential premises. In this manner, a homeowner or occupant may access a home system at any time, and from any location, and thereby exercise and/or provide control, monitoring and/or security functions over any home system, equipment, device and/or appliance. The owner or occupant may also monitor the status, state, or operation of any home system, equipment, device and/or appliance. Lastly, the owner or occupant may exercise and/or perform security related functions or operations on, and over, the home system, equipment, device and/or appliance.
In still another embodiment, the apparatus and method of the present invention may be utilized in conjunction with a commercial building, commercial office and/or commercial premises control, monitoring and/or security system. In the case where the present invention is utilized in conjunction with a commercial building, commercial office and/or commercial premises control, monitoring and/or security system, the CPU may be electrically connected and/or linked to the commercial office and/or premises electrical system, heating system, air-conditioning system, water system, thermostat system, and/or to at least any one or more of a variety of commercial office and/or premises equipment systems, which may include an anti-theft and/or burglary alarm system, an interior and/or exterior siren or alarm, interior and/or exterior lighting and/or lighting system(s), electrical and/or electronically controlled locking devices for doors and/or windows, including electrical and/or electronic dead-bolt locks and/or locking devices.
The CPU may also be connected and/or linked to commercial office and/or premises equipment systems which include electrical systems for controlling electrical circuits or systems room-by-room, device-by-device, and/or appliance-by-appliance, devices for controlling any one or more of the electrical circuitry, such as circuits controlled by fuses, circuit breakers or equivalent devices, devices for controlling and/or monitoring hot water heaters, garage door openers, lawn sprinkler systems, electric fences and/or fencing, in-ground or above-ground pool and/or fountain equipment, filters and/or heaters, fire detector equipment, fire extinguishment equipment, and office equipment, power door and/or window closing, opening and locking equipment and any other electrical and/or electronic device or item or any device and/or item which is electrically or electronically controllable.
The commercial office and/or premises equipment systems may also include any and all commercial office and/or premises appliances such as televisions, telephones, telephone answering machines, alarm systems, VCRs, stoves, ovens, microwave ovens, door bells, individual lights or lamps, office equipment and appliances, computer and associated peripherals, word processors, stereos, radios, manufacturing equipment and any other commercial office and/or premises equipment.
The commercial office and/or premises equipment system may also include a video recording equipment, which may include video recording device(s) and/or a camera(s), such as those utilized in conjunction with personal computers, televisions, digital televisions, interactive televisions, display telephones and/or other communication devices, including personal communication devices, and/or a still picture camera(s). The video recording device(s) or camera(s) may be digital recording devices or cameras or other suitable devices or cameras, including typical video recording devices or cameras for providing video recording and/or surveillance.
The video recording device(s) or camera(s) may have a transceiver or transmitter/receiver system associated therewith for transmitting video images and/or photographs, recorded by the video recording device(s) or camera(s), to the owner or occupant and/or authorized individual so as to provide for the monitoring and/or the surveillance of the interior and/or the exterior of the commercial office and/or premises.
The commercial office and/or premises equipment system may also include audio recording equipment, which may include microphones and/or tape recorders, such as those utilized in conjunction with personal computers, televisions, digital televisions, interactive televisions, display telephones and/or other communication devices, including personal communication devices.
The audio recording device(s) may have a transceiver or transmitter/receiver system associated therewith for transmitting audio information to the owner or occupant and/or authorized individual so as to provide for the monitoring and/or the surveillance of the interior and/or the exterior of the commercial office and/or premises.
The commercial office and/or premises equipment system may also include an intercom system or device or telephone, cellular, digital or otherwise, for providing a means by which to allow the owner or occupant, or other authorized individual, to communicate with the persons present in, or occupants of, the commercial office and/or premises. The commercial office and/or premises equipment system may also include monitoring device(s) for reading and/or monitoring the commercial office and/or premises fuel supply, fuel usage, water supply, water usage, electricity meter, electricity usage, electrical generator and/or alternator operation, heat and/or air conditioning usage, gas and/or oil or other fuel usage, telephone usage, commercial office and/or premises equipment and/or appliance usage, etc., and/or commercial office and/or premises control system and/or any other commercial office and/or premises operation and/or system function.
The monitoring device(s) may have associated therewith a transceiver or transmitter/receiver system for transmitting data and/or information recorded and/or read by the monitoring device (s) to the user or operator and for receiving signals such as, for example, control signals, by which the user or operator may exercise control over the monitoring device(s). The monitoring devices and the corresponding equipment and/or devices to be monitored may be linked via wireless devices and/or over wireless communication systems.
The commercial office and/or premises equipment system or systems receives signals from the CPU, which signals serve to activate or de-activate, or vice versa, whichever the case may be, the respective commercial office and/or premises equipment system(s) which are utilized in conjunction with the apparatus.
When utilized in conjunction with a commercial office and/or premises, the apparatus and method of the present invention is utilized and/or operates in the same, or in a similar and/or analogous, manner as it is utilized and/or operates in conjunction with vehicles and/or with residential premises, etc., so as to allow control, monitoring and/or security functions to be exercised and/or performed on, and over, a commercial office and/or premises.
In this manner, an owner, occupant and/or authorized individual may access a commercial office and/or premises system at any time and from any location and thereby exercise and/or perform control, monitoring and/or security functions over any commercial office and/or premises system, equipment, device and/or appliance. The owner, occupant or authorized individual may also monitor the status, state or operation of any commercial office and/or premises system, equipment, device and/or appliance.
In any of the above described embodiments, the present invention may be utilized in conjunction with any suitable communication device(s) and/or communication system(s). In this manner, the present invention may be utilized in conjunction with a telephone, a touch tone telephone, a cordless telephone and/or a cellular or mobile telephone, a home and/or a personal computer having associated telecommunication devices or other suitable peripheral device(s) such as a modem and/or a fax/modem, personal communication devices which can operate over an appropriate telecommunications system, and/or other suitable communications systems and/or mediums, including radio signal, optical, satellite and/or other communications systems and/or mediums. Any suitable communication system and/or medium may be utilized.
Personal communication service (PCS) systems and devices, including stationary, portable and/or hand-held devices, may also be utilized. Digital signal communications devices and systems may also be utilized. Interactive and/or digital televisions, personal communication devices, personal communication services (PCS) devices, personal digital assistants, cellular telephones, display telephones, display cellular telephones and electronically equipped watches and/or other devices and/or effects may also be utilized for performing user interactive control, monitoring and/or security functions in conjunction with the present invention.
The interface devices utilized in any of the various embodiment of the present invention may be wireless devices or modules which need not be directly connected to the CPU or to its respective equipment system in a hard-wired manner. In this regard, hard-wired electrical connections may be unnecessary. In the case of wireless interface devices or modules, corresponding wireless technology and/or systems should be utilized in order to provide for the wireless control and/or operation of the respective equipment(s).
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a remote-controlled control, monitoring and/or security apparatus and method for exercising and/or for performing remote controlled control, monitoring and/or security functions for vehicles, motor vehicles, marine vessels and vehicles, aircraft, recreational vehicles, residential premises and/or commercial premises.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a remote-controlled control, monitoring and/or security apparatus and method which provides for the selective control, activation and/or de-activation and/or for the programmed control of any one or more of an ignition system, a fuel system, an exhaust system and/or any one or more of various equipment systems of, and for, vehicles, motor vehicles, marine vessels and vehicles, aircraft and/or recreational vehicles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a remote-controlled control, monitoring and/or security apparatus and method which provides for the selective control, activation and/or deactivation and/or for the programmed control of any one or more of an electrical system, heating system, water system, air conditioning system, thermostat system and/or any one or more of the various systems, equipment systems, devices and/or appliances, etc., of, and for, residential premises and/or commercial premises.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a remote-controlled control, monitoring and/or security apparatus and method which is utilized in conjunction with a global positioning system or other positioning system and which provides for a determination of the position and/or location of, and for, vehicles, motor vehicles, marine vessels and vehicles, aircraft, recreational vehicles, residential premises and/or commercial premises.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a remote-controlled control, monitoring and/or security apparatus and method which provides programming, information gathering, and monitoring capabilities for, and regarding, the status of and/or the operating state(s) of various systems of, and for, vehicles, motor vehicles, marine vessels and vehicles, aircraft, recreational vehicles, residential premises and/or commercial premises.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a remote-controlled control, monitoring and/or security apparatus and method for vehicles, motor vehicles, marine vessels and vehicles, aircraft, recreational vehicles, residential premises and/or commercial premises which is utilized in conjunction with a home and/or a personal computer, a telephone, a display telephone, a cellular telephone, a television, an interactive television, a digital television, a personal digital assistant and/or a personal communications services device and/or other personal communications devices.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a remote-controlled control, monitoring and/or security apparatus and method for vehicles, motor vehicles, marine vessels and vehicles, aircraft, recreational vehicles, residential premises and/or commercial premises which may be utilized, operated and/or controlled via, over, or with, an on-line service, and/or on, or over, the Internet and/or the World Wide Web.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a remote-controlled control, monitoring and/or security apparatus and method for vehicles, motor vehicles, marine vessels and vehicles, aircraft, recreational vehicles, residential premises and/or commercial premises which provides for an automatic activation, self-activation and/or programmed activation of the apparatus.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a remote-controlled control, monitoring and/or security apparatus and method for vehicles, motor vehicles, marine vessels and vehicles, aircraft, recreational vehicles, residential premises and/or commercial premises which is utilized in conjunction with wireless devices and/or systems and/or with wireless communication technology.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a remote-controlled control, monitoring and/or security apparatus and method for vehicles, motor vehicles, marine vessels and vehicles, aircraft, recreational vehicles, residential premises and/or commercial premises which is utilized in conjunction with a central security office and/or agency.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a remote-controlled control, monitoring and/or security apparatus and method for vehicles, motor vehicles, marine vessels and vehicles, aircraft, recreational vehicles, residential premises and/or commercial premises which is utilized in conjunction with a central security office and/or agency and/or with, or over, an on-line service and/or on, or over, the Internet and/or the World Wide Web and/or other information structure, infra-structure, system and/or communication system or medium.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a remote-controlled control, monitoring and/or security apparatus and method which is programmable and which may be programmed for self-activation and/or programmed operation.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those individuals skilled in the art upon a review of the Description Of The Preferred Embodiment taken in conjunction with the Drawings which follow.